Life Flashes Fast
by OfftopicWriter
Summary: Surge was a normal dragon, born into a special tribe. He has a special ability, but he is too afriad to use it. Knowing his fear will have great consequences for his tribe's future, how will he wield it? (There are no technological advances such as guns or cars in my two previous WoF stories. enjoy) [Cover Art is not made by me) [STORY CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Prologue

**A new story, like I promised. I would like to make one announcement: completely ignore the review on chapter 30 something. Been so busy I forgot what chapter it was on. Anyways, since this is the prologue, it will be short, so do not expect a average size chapter.**

 **This story is dedicated to egbert27, Runereader of the NightWings, The True Void Dragon, and ilovedragons2014. These are the fans that have given me motivation to stay on task.**

The rainforest was particularly beautiful that day. The leaves sheltered flowers, and their bright colors and scents filled the air with joy. The trees acted as supports for the everlasting sky, keeping the deep blue dome up. Animals of all kinds ran up and down the dirt colored bark, some birds building their yearly nests in the safety and comfort of the branches. Best of all, Apricot could prance around and through the vegetation without a care in the world.

She turned her scales to the color of scorching sand. The RainWing watched as her scales began to change to a beautiful gold color. Stopping for a moment, she looked at everything around her, and thanked the moons. Her life was simple: wake up, eat, gather food for the tribes, have sun time, play with friends, and go home and sleep after a long day of fun. She lived in a kingdom where her queen made this easier for them. _Glory is such a wonderful leader._

Speaking of friends, she could hear a set of claws rumbling towards her. Apricot merely turned her head to the direction of the sound, which was erupting from a very handsome navy blue and black scaled NightWing.

"I was beginning to wonder where you went," Apricot teased the NightWing.

The NightWing wrinkled his snout. "Well, I was busy with chores; you know my mother watches me like a hawk until I get them done. You know that for certain, Apricot." He make a drawing in the soft dirt floor with a talon.

It was true, remembering the time when she visited at the wrong moment. Apricot remembered his mother, Andromeda, looking down at the young black and blue dragon. She shivered at the stare she got when the older NightWing finally noticed her. "You don't have to tell me twice." She shivered at the thought, twining her tail with his. "Good thing I got a friend like you, Jupiter."

He nudged her head softly with his. "There's no where else I would rather be right now." They looked at each other for a moment, then she saw the NightWing's gaze dart to a new target. She looked in the direction he was gazing.

"Did you see that?" Jupiter suddenly asked.

"No. What did you see?"

"It was like a flash of lightning; it was weird." Apricot looked up in the sky.

There was not a cloud in sight.

"Are you pranking me again."

Jupiter shook his head. "I'm serious. Stay close behind me." He began walking in the direction he was gazing at a few moments ago. Apricot felt nervousness rise through her body, and she grabbed a hold of her friend's wrist. He looked back with a knowing, comforting look in his eyes. Turning his attention back ahead, he slowed to stop, getting behind the cover of a tree. Apricot found a low hanging limb to gaze behind while being camouflaged.

"What is it?" The RainWing whispered to her NightWing friend. However, she didn't need a response.

Twenty yards in front of her, she saw two figures of dragons. Yet, they looked like the dragons she has ever seen before. They certainly weren't HiveWings or SilkWings; the mysterious ones only had two. She could also cross out LeafWings because they didn't show a single trace of the color she studied.

 _Could these dragons be from a new tribe from Pantala._ She tried to get the thought to her head, but she didn't believe herself: they would've known by now. She would've been informed in school and by the queen. The announcement made a few months ago about trade between the tribes of Pantala and Pyrrhia was a historical and unforgettable moment.

As she observed, she saw their scale colors were white on their underbellies. _I thought IceWings could have white scales._ On their backs and other parts, they were blue. The difference between the two figures was one had yellow stripe running from her nose to her tail and the other didn't. They began to look around the vegetation, and Apricot panicked, ducking her head behind the tree. Jupiter did the same. Once, they both thought the coast was clear, they began observing again.

Their horns were in the shape of what seemed like a lightning bolt, which the RainWing found odd. Their tails seemed more interesting: the end of the tail split into two, thin prong looking daggers which looked like it could be deadly.

Suddenly, they both started speaking in hushed whispers.

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Apricot whispered in her lowest possible voice. Jupiter shook his head, but continued peering at the two unidentifiable dragons. "What should we do?" The NightWing didn't give a response this time. She shook her head and peered out.

Just as she did so, the two figures launched into the sky. Looking through the canopy, the two dragons saw them zooming away at the speed of a SkyWing.

"Woah." Apricot looked to her friend, and he continued to stare up into the sky, gazing at the two small specs that eventually became invisible. "Who were those dragons."

She moved out to the open area. "I don't know, but we have to see if they left anything behind: who they were, where they were going. Are you going to help me, Jupiter?"

"I am," he spoke those two words, pointing to the tree they were hiding behind. From the view of her perspective, she saw several scorch marks on the poor, helpless redwood. "These dragons are dangerous, Apricot."

"How do you know? It's just a burn mark?"

The NightWing shook his head. "These burns are in controlled area. If it were to be a burn mark, it wouldd have a very large round surface. These are zig-zag shaped."

"What are you saying, Jupiter?" He walked over to her and wrapped his claws around hers. His face wasn't joyful anymore, but it was radiating concern and fear.

"These dragons can harness lightning,

and they can use it against us."

 **Very sp00ky. Remember, just the prologue, new Born to Protect chapter coming out tomorrow perhaps, idk lol.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello reader. Nice to see you reading this chapter. Let's go on with the story**

 **Chapter 1**

Surge was never interested in getting involved with issues, especially ones that could harm him or others. Whenever something controversial happened, it ended up ruining thousands of lives. Recalling in his history class, he remembered his teacher going over the civil war his tribe had seventy years ago. The result of who should lead caused a bloody war, and in the end, killed tens of thousands of ElectroWings. His tribe is recovering, now having way less than before the war.

Lying in his bed, he looked up at the dark, menacing clouds moving over his house and his town. Streaks of white flashes in their massive bodies, followed by loud clashes of thunder. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down and struck a dragon: an ElectroWing. Surge watched him, not surprised at his current state after the strike. The dragon was fine, and continued on his merry way as if nothing could happen.

Sighing, Surge lied down on his bed, looked at the drawing he had hung on the walls. One was a drawing of him, his mother, and his father. Closing his eyes, he remember when their family was together. They had amazing times and wonderful memories.

Well, before his father left Surge and his mother.

"Jerk," Surge muttered under his breath, glaring at the picture of his father. He didn't leave for another ElectroWing, or because of fighting in between the two mates. Rather, it was because his own son refused to be struck by a bolt a bright death. "Why couldn't you just accept my decision." Stretching his wings, he yawned as the dark sky continued to flash on, several more bolts hitting the crowd of dragons standing outside.

His tribe was unique, and the only type of tribe he has ever known. There were rumors from the elders and leaders that other continents with other tribes of dragons existed, but they have never been proved. Closing his eyes, he began to think of getting out of the town he lived, even fly out across the ocean in hopes of proving to the tribe. Surge wanted to show his tribe that there was more out there; that they could explore the other land masses and interact with other tribes.

 _They would probably laugh at me._ He covered himself with his wings, trying to protecting the negative thoughts from entering his mind. _No, they would use it as an excuse to beat me up, again._ He wasn't very popular in school, and it all started when they head he was afriad of lightning.

Surge remembered them punching and clawing at him, telling him that without electricity, he would proven unhelpful and useless to society. What they said was true: hatchlings and dragonets had survived without being touch by lightning, that they had to energy to move on without it. Adults, however, needed them in order to function properly and help out the tribe as a whole. If they didn't get struck, then they would lose any energy means necessary in order to thrive. In most scenarios, the would be cast out by the queen or one of her ambassadors.

 _Don't forget the side effects._ Surge thought to himself, shivering at the mentioning of them, too. In order for an ElectroWing to obtain the electricity, his tribe has lightning shaped horns that act as striking post during lightning storms. They conduct the electricity into their bodies and it flows through the veins, giving them energy. Even though it's how they survive, the chances of being overcharged his considerably low.

He wrapped his wings tighter at the mention of the word. It meant that an ElectroWing was killed for taking in too much Electricity at once. Causng the cells in the body to explode, it would lead to a quick, but also painful death. In the history books he read, the chances of it happening was higher if struck multiple times.

Opening his eyes, he slowly got off the bed and on his feet. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, he scanned the area until he made out of the lining of his door. Opening it, it creaked from the friction it endured, making an unpleasant sound across the house. Surge cringed, hoping that he didn't accidently wake his mother.

However, his hope shattered when he heard footsteps from around the corner. Within seconds, he saw the larger female ElectroWing walk up to him, her eyes on his. Her copper scales gleamed in the low candle light of the house, giving her a metallic look to them.

His mother, Copper, was one of the nicest dragons to him, besides his friend. Copper worked as a cleaner in the palace, the morning shift, to Surge's relief. For her, it was one of the lower quality jobs, but she didn't mind; his mother liked being on the move. She smiled down at him, before wrapping her wings around him. "Nightmares, again?" Surge nodded, resting his head on her chest.

"Just thinking about dad," he murmured. Copper nodded, unwrapping her hold on the dragonet. "I was just going to walk around."

"Okay. Just call my name if you need me. I'll be in my room," Surge nodded, and went off down the hall. "Wait, Surge." He turned around to see his mother once more. She grabbed his claws softly, then nudged her head against his. "Tomorrow is Testing Day, make sure to get some sleep tonight."

"Yes, mom," he responded, and Copper gave her dragonet a kiss on the forehead before heading off. Making his way to the kitchen, Surge walked around the room, pacing to himself. _It's already here, isn't it?_ He looked down at his tail, which was normal leading to the tip. On the end were two prongs, which acted as weapons. ElectroWings would be able to shoot out electricity to attack another, and Surge remembered seeing it happen at school.

 _I shouldn't be worried, should I?_ He looked aroud nervously, thinking of tomorrow's event. Testing Day is when an ElectroWing is tested if he has lightning generation. _What if I have it?_ He wasn't sure how to feel if he had this strange power. All he ever heard was that whoever wielded such a power should be proud. He shook his head. _What's the point of having pride in something I have, much less don't know how to use?_

He looked up from his pacing, and his eyes resting on a mirror. He froze, looking at his reflection. His dark blue scales engulfed his body, followed by the few white stripes that went down from his snout to tail. He frowned, remarking that the stripes did look pretty cool, but also remembering that no one would care. All the dragons in his tribe had elegant looks of blue, purple, white, gold, silver, and copper. However, only the gold scales were held by a member of royal lineage.

His eyes shot up at the mention in his head. _The queen is going to be present tomorrow._ As he looked into the mirror, he couldn't decide whether to be excited and anxious, or nervous and scared. He remembered hearing stories of a dragonet with lightning generation. Once the tribe found out, the queen took him away to the palace. Ever since that day, no one has heard from the dragonet, again. Surge sighed, recalling every single theory that dragons had suggested.

Surge took a deep breath, then broke his stare from the mirror. Walking quietly back to the bedroom, he closed the door and lied back down on his bed. Closing his eyes, his thoughts immediately scattered to his father, and how he left him. The ElectroWing could recall the disappointment in his voice when he spat the words at him.

 _"Your a dissapointment to the tribe."_ At that moment, Surge remembered his father leaving the household, followed by hearing the crying of his mother. She was heartbroken at the seperation from her soulmate, but managed to live on from that day. Each day after that, Surge and his mother always looked after one another.

 _Why am I afraid of lightning._ Surge couldn't help but ponder at the thought. _Why can't I just act like one of my tribe. For thunder's sake, we are masters of electricity._ The ability to wield lightning made him shiver in excitement.

A loud clash of thunder rattled Surge with fear. He shivered, then partially opened his eyes to look at his tail. _Why do I have to be this way?_ He poked himself on the forehead with his pronged tail, before closing his eyes. Drifting to sleep, he let these thoughts swirl about in his head, ignoring them for the rest of the night. _At least things can't get worse for me._

 **(* * *)**

The blinding rays from the sun forced Surge to wake. Yelping from the sudden brightness of the sun, he felt his surge with pain. He kept them shut and covered until they adjusted to the bright atmosphere.

"Great day to start Testing Day," he groaned, even though it happened every so often. Yawning **(I unironically yawned when I typed that)** , he stretched his legs, claws, and wings to get the feeling back. Looking around the room, he made his way through the doorway and into his other favorite place: the kitchen. Moving into the quite large area, he noticed a plate with a sheep on it. Beside the plate was a note, and Surge picked it up, reading the paper carefully.

 _Surge._

 _I hope today goes well for you, and I am planning a surprise when you get home. Your almost the age of beginning to help the tribe._

 _Remember, I will always be proud of you, no matter what happens. May the ancestors be with you when they test you. I hope you have a wonderful day and I will see you this afternoon._

 _Your Mother._

 _P.S. I didn't have time to cook the sheep, so you'll have to eat it raw. I hope you aren't disappointed._

Surge set down the letter, giving out a light-hearted laugh in the process. He smiled at the thought of Copper writing the letter, before heading off to clean the palace. His smile vanished when he saw the picture his father on the counter of the kitchen. _How could you make her suffer, father?_ He picked at his breakfast, making sure the animal was dead. _You should've seen her as I did, and maybe you wouldn't have left._

In one bite, he chewed down the dead animal. He crunched down on the bones, gagging almost at the taste of spoiled meat. _How long has it been out?_ His thought on his meal vanished when he heard a knock on the door. He ran over to the front door of the household and opened it. Surge's eyes lit up in joy at the dragon in front of him.

His best friend, Circuit, was giving him the best smile she could manage. Surge let out a small laugh at her attempt, and she followed suit. Then, she engulfed him in her wings, giving Surge a tight hug. He wheezed as his lungs began to loose oxygen.

Seeing this, Circuit quickly stopped her embrace, backing up slighty. "Sorry! I did it, again, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Surge agreed, "but I was liking the hug." She giggled at his response, and Surge gave her a toothy grin.

"Come on, sleepy head," she teased, twining her tail with his. "We're already going to be later than we scheduled." Surge heard her voice, but it was barely heard from her as he became mesmerized by her shining blue and silver scales. "What?"

He jumped, recalling reality once more. "Sorry. You just look even prettier today." She let out a soft laugh, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. Surge closed the door to his house, and the two began their walk to the school. The streets were even more crowded with dragonets and their parents. Surge sighed, thinking of his mother and how she wouldn't be able to make it.

"You excited?" Circuit asked him, and he shrugged. "Well personally, I'm pretty nervous. Well, mainly because if I do have lightning generation, what will happen?"

"I'm nervous for the same reasons," Surge agreed. "What will happen if we have it? Didn't the elders say there was great pride in having the ability?" Circuit frowned, thinking for a moment.

After she thought, she moved on to another topic. "I was wondering what type of job you would like to have. I mean, to help the tribe and all."

"I don't really know," Surge told his friend truthfully. "I never really thought of what to do after this."

"I was hoping to be a healer," Circuit announced, puffing her chest out with pride. "To help all of the sick and injured dragons." Surge gave her a wide smile, before looking down to the ground. Circuit seemed to catch his sadness. "What's wrong, Surge."

"I've just been . . . thinking," he spoke hesitantly. "Well, thinking about my father and today. Is it okay to be nervous?"

Circuit leaned her head against his and looked up at him. He gazed into her electric, yellow eyes: they glimmered at him with encouragement. "It's fine to be nervous, especially for something like this. But whatever happens, we'll get through it, together."

Surge gave her a soft smile and covered her with a wing. "Thanks for that, Circuit."

"Your welcome," she grinned back. "Now what choice of payment would you like to choose?" The two dragonets laughed, getting attention from other ElectroWings. Surge didn't care; as long as he had someone like Circuit in his life, he would be the happiest dragon on the continent.

The two continued their chatting as they walked. A few times, they would tell a joke and the other would laugh. It keep Surge's spirits high and his mind relaxed. It wasn't long until they reached the school building, which the field in front of it being crowded with dragons. In the center of the mayhem was a desk with an older ElectroWing with two guards beside her. Surge and Circuit walked up to the desk, and the older ElectroWing looked up at dragonets. She eyed them for a moment, before turning back to the paper on her desk.

"Do you attend this school?"

"Yes, ma'am," Surge answered politely.

"Names please." Surge wondered what her life was like; and it didn't seem like it was a good one. The ElectroWing seemed to be in a grumpy mood, and Surge might've thought it was because of the job she was doing: dealing with wild dragonets.

"I'm Surge and this is Circuit."

"Oh," she murmured, eyeing Surge for a moment. He sighed: this dragon must've of heard the story about him. "Okay, you are registered." She handed the two of them a tag, which showed a number. "Wear it and when the test starts, move to the spot you are assigned." Circuit nodded, thanking the ElectroWing while Surge stayed silent, looking at the tag. "Now move along." He took several steps away from the desk, but kept his eyes on the tag. It showed the number 187, then he looked at Circuits, which revealed one number lower than his.

"Cool! We're right next to each other!" She gave out a wide smile, and Surge grinned with her. "Well, at least we won't be bored as we wait. I wonder how many of us will actually have lightning generation?"

"There's only been one ever recorded in our history, right?" Circuit looked at him, frowning. "So, I guess the chances are pretty low."

"Well, there's still a possibility-" She was cut off by a dragonet wrapping a wing around her. Surge looked at the culprit and glared at him. His electric blue and bronze scales gleamed in the daylight, almost blinding Surge from looking at him. "Do you mind, Stingray?" Her expresssion showed disgust at the rather rude ElectroWing. "I was chatting with Surge." She pulled away from his grasp, but Stingray gave her a grin, followed by a wink.

"Well, I was thinking that talking to the only dragonet afraid of electricity must be pretty boring," he concluded to the two of them. "I was thinking more of intriguing conversation with someone like me. Besides, you deserve to have better friend than him." Stingray poked Surge with his pronged tail, and Surge suddenly had the urge to punch him. However, he thought of the outcome, and it didn't see good. The other male ElectroWing was bigger and stronger than him, so he had no chance.

Surge growled at the ElectroWing, and Circuit gave the same response. "No, and I don't like hanging out with jerks. Get lost." Stingray was eyeing the dragoness, and Circuit responded to his suggestive looks with a harsh glare. "Now!"

Stingray just shrugged, chuckling at the two of them. "Well, it's your loss, babe." He gave her one last wink before deliberately shoving Surge aside. Surge felt anger rush through his body as he watched the cocky dragonet shuffle on, laughing and insulting him with his friends. Suddenly, Surge saw a spark of electricity jump from his talons, followed by a crackling sound. He let out a yelp, jumping into the air. It didn't help his cause when the other dragonets started laughing at him, but he didn't care. His focus was on his claws, thinking of the electricity he just saw pop out from them.

"Did you see that, Circuit," he asked her, and she nodded, her eyes wide. They completely lost focus of the dragons outside their views on each other. Circuit grabbed his claws with hers, observing them closely.

"Could that be lightning generation," she pondered quietly to him, not wanting to attract more attention to him. His heart jumped at the idea of having the one ability that Stingray would be jealous of. _I could finally show him not to mess with Circuit and him._ His thoughts were partially interrupted by a group of male dragonets catcalling in their direction, specifically at Circuit. She ignored them, and they stared into each other's eyes. _But I wouldn't be any better than him._

He shook his head. "Maybe it's nothing. Come on, let's find some other place where they won't pick on us." Circuit nodded, twining her tail again with Surge's. They walked away from the group of crazy dragonets chatting and laughing. Even though they were moving out of sight, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Looking around, his eyes soon laid on the sight of a guard eyeing him. Soon, the guard walked out of view from Surge, but he had a bad feeling.

He looked back down at his claws again, stopping. Circuit did the same, and she wrapped her wing around him. "Remember, we're in this together." She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled at the feeling. _Together,_ he thought. _No matter what happens._

 **Hello people, sorry for the delayed chapter. I had some things come up, but it's all good. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you guys soon.**

 **FuRy-Mike**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys, just lost track of things. Thankfully, I will have this updated by the next I start typing this. Thanks for waiting.**

Surge followed Circuit through the crowd, weaving in and out of the various small groups. Looking around him, he wondered if any of the dragonets were as nervous as he was. After all, it was the day that could change their lives forever. _Hopefully the life of the a Lightning Generation dragon was good._ He felt a twinge a fear as he thought of dark futures ahead of him. Surge forcefully pushed them aside, he knew that Queen Tesla would never harm one of her subjects.

"Over here," Circuit told him, pointing ahead with her wing. Surge looked ahead, seeing a nice open space where they could talk without any eavesdroppers. "Come on." The two brushed past the final obstacles of disrespectful dragonets.

"I'm not really sure about this. Well, the entire Lightning Generationn thing," Surge told his friend truthfully. Circuit frowned at him, wrinkling her snout with surprise. "What?"

"I thought you'd like to stop being harrassed and actually praised for once," she spoke bluntly, before her eyes widened. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that rudely!"

"It's fine," Surge assured her. "But what if I'm given impossible tasks, especially things I don't know how to do. Even if I have Lightning Generation, I have no idea how to use it!" The dragonet felt his voice raise, getting a few cautious looks from the surrounding crowd. Flinching, he huddled close to Circuit.

"Well, we can try to figure them out, togeth-" Horns blared, startling Circuit and signaling the beginning of Testing Day. "Come on! We got to get to our spots!" The two friends made their way towards the area they were assigned to. Surge narrowly missed being slapped by a tail. He ducked under it, then saw the smirking expression of Stingray as he ran on.

He felt his blood rush with a small amount of anger. _I wish I could teach a lesson somehow._ However, Surge couldn't think of the bully, but ran after Circuit. They made it to their spots in no time, hearing the announcement as they stopped.

Surge looked around the field, seeing all of his peers standing at attention. Looking over slightly to Circuit, he saw her grim expression, before staring dead ahead. Soon, he saw a massive dragon with a gold stripe come into view. Following her were about two dozen guards. _Queen Tesla._ Tesla made her way elegantly to the front of the standing dragonets, scanning over the group.

Surge saw another dragon, a guard, approach beside her. He was talking quietly to the Queen as she moved her eyes. Soon, Surge felt her eyes see him, and they stayed gazed upon them. Almost instantaniously, the dragonet remembered the guard that was peering at him from before. _Do they know?_

Surge felt his entire body shiver with fear. He's seen that look before: the Queen new the same thing he was confused about. _Oh no,_ he thought, _what is going to happen to me._

 _". . . Welcome all ElectroWing Dragonets of Tonitrua (name of his continent) welcome to Testing Day: the day that can bring you honor to your ancestors and great service for your Queen. We will start with students from this very town, and we will move on. Now, student one: come up to the Tester."_

Surge saw past his peers to see a bright purple and silver dragonet walk up to an adult ElectroWing in front of their group. She was heading to a black and grey colored dragon, around the same size as the queen. The oddly colored ElectroWing held something in his claws. Surge couldn't quite see it, but he knew for sure it was something for Testing Day.

"Psst, hey," Circuit whispered. "You doing alright?"

"The queen has her gaze right on me," Surge whispered back, still seeing Queen Tesla from afar. He shivered at the sight of her emotionless eyes, wondering his own road ahead. "You think she knows?" Circuit shrugged, not responding.

 _"Student 2: come up to the Tester."_

The first dragonet was dismissed, moving away from the line of dragonets. Surge saw the young ElectroWing crying, most likely disappointed by her result. Seeing the next dragonet come forward, Surge continued to gaze ahead. Uncomfortable by Queen Tesla, who was still eyeing him, he decided to get lost in thought.

 _Mother, I wish you were here._ The thought of Copper made him feel worse. Trying to think of the happy times, he soon realized that the pace of dragonets was going faster than normal. Soon, the line was almost over when the announcer called the 160th dragonet in line. _I wonder if you'll be proud if I wield the legendary power._ He tried to think positively, but a series of horrifying futures keep washing into his mind.

 _"Student 186: come up to the Tester."_

Surge heard the number, immediately looking at Circuit. She gave him a worrying and nervous look, but moved towards the black and grey dragon. Surge then saw Queen Tesla, followed by her guards, even closer to the Tester than before. In the dragon's claws was a small, metal looking machine. It had two bars, which Circuit grasps as the Tester spoke. Suddenly, eletricity zapped from Circuit's claws, but only for a split moment.

Surge looked to the queen, who wrinkled her snout in disappointment. The coal colored dragon spoke to his friend momentarily, before moving on to Surge. Circuit moved to the right, off the field and to the crowd before turning to watch him. Even from a distance, Surge could see his friend's supportive smile and determined look.

 _"Student 187: come up to the Tester."_

He felt his legs automatically move forward, as if someone else was controlling them. His muscles felt numb and his mind went blank with fear and worry. Looking at the ElectroWing's before him, he felt himself cower before the queen.

"Now, young dragonet," he heard Queen Tesla suddenly speak, a fake smile implanted on her snout. "Don't be afraid, we are going to see if you can help this tribe for better or worse." She nodded to the Tester, who then held out the machine.

"Place your claws on these poles," he instructed. Surge obliged, and he felt a tingle as he grasped to the two copper poles. "Now, this machine will extract electricity from your body. It will not harm you." He went on. "If electricity begins to continously flow, then you have the magnificent ability. If not, then it's the other answer."

Surge held back a laugh: he's never been struck by lightning. He hardly believed that any electricity would appear at all. His tail swayed from the side-to-side, anticipating the result. With the flick of a switch, Surge saw his eyes gaze upon the flashing eletricity from his claws to the machine.

And the current never stopped.

The Tester's eyes widened with disbelief, and so did the several guards that gazed upon him. Surge was as equally surprised, but looked up to see that the Queen's expression changed oddly. She leaned in, and the dragonet could see her eyes were looking intently at him, as if they were hungry for something. Surge gulped, before the queen spread her wings and face her subjects.

"At last, my loyal people! We have found a wielder of Lightning Generation!" The crowd roared in approval, and Surge looked over to Circuit, who was giving him a thumbs up. "With his power, he will help our tribe thrive for the ongoing years!" Many dragons were cheering, some were awestruck with disbelief.

Surge however, felt unsure of what to think. _Should I be scared? Happy? Worried?_ He felt as his mind was overwhelmed by various expressions. He couldn't quite understand the meaning of what was happening either. His brain stopped working when the queen gazed over him, peering at him with what seemed to be greed.

"Come on, my lovely Lightning Generation dragonet, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Four guards came around Surge and the Tester pulled the machine away from Surge, flicking the machine off.

"Wait!" Surge shouted out, and Tesla stopped in her tracks, turning to the dragonet. "Can my friend come along?" The moment he asked the question, he regretted for it to come out. The queen looked at him dumbstruck, before nodding to the guards. "Her name is Circuit: she's over there." Pointing in the direction of his friend, the guards flew quickly to the young dragonet. There was a moment of conversation before Circuit flew back to the small group on the field.

"Why, you are a very beautiful young dragoness," Queen Tesla complimented. Circuit looked down, smiling a bit. "However, formalities will have to be done later." The gold stripped dragon took off into the air, and Surge followed after confusion for a few seconds.

They arrived at the biggest building on the entire continent: the ElectroWing Palace. The queen landed gracefully at the front entrance to the building. Surge followed suit, Circuit next to him. He felt his friend's tail twine around his. Looking over, he smiled to her, and she grinned back.

"Welcome to the Lightning Palace," Queen Tesla announced, guards circling her as they landed. "I hope you have a wonderful time here. Well, since your going to live here for the rest of your life." Surge felt happiness burst from his chest, he definitely wasn't expecting to get an upgrade on his home. "That includes your beautiful friend, too. Circuit, is it?" Surge looked over to his friend, who now had a look of disbelief on her face. Queen Tesla also saw her changed expression. "Something wrong, dear?"

"What about my parents? Won't they be worried about where I am?" Surge hadn't thought of that, either. He than began to feel fear and regret. "Why do I have to stay here, too?"

"Well, because you're here to keep our wonderful Lightning Generation ElectroWing company. Trust me, the Lightning Palace can get quite boring." The queen walked through the doors, and the guards also ushered in the dragonets. "No worries, I'll contact your parents as soon as introductions are done."

Circuit nodded. "Thank you, your majesty." Surge looked around the room in awe. Decorations of gold, silver, bronze, and various other metals and jewels covered the celing and walls. Accompanying those decorations were statues of Queen Tesla and other queens before her. "Wow, these are beautiful."

"Indeed, made by the finest sculpturs and jewelers, this represent the pride of the ElectroWing tribe." Walking further, the group made it down a hall, before stopping suddenly. "This room is where the two of you will be staying."

"What?!" Surge and Circuit yelped at the same time. "What about privacy?" Circuit asked, and Queen Tesla chuckled, her face mad with glee.

"You two have so many questions," she retorted, smiling at the two dragonets. "There are two beds, and there is another room where you can have your privacy." She nodded to a guard, who opened the door. Surge felt himself pratically shoved into the room, before being knocked down by Circuit's movements.

"Hey!" Surge heard Circuit protest.

"Apologies for my guards," Queen Tesla told Surge and his friend. "But I am quite busy, and I do not need wild dragonets in my way right now." After that, the door shut, and following it was silence.

At least for a few seconds anyway.

Following the short moment of silence was Circuit's unimaginable anger. "GRRRRR!" she growled, huffing and storming away from the door. "Why'd you have to bring me here!"

"Circuit, I'm sorry!" Surge pleaded with his friend, but all he was getting was a glare. "Look, I didn't know this was going to happen." The dragoness scowled at him.

"Listen, I'm happy that you brought me here, but I don't actually want to be here. I would visit often, but not actually move into the palace," she huffed. "Now, I have no idea what's going to happen." She thumped her tail onto the ground, her pronged end hitting the stone with a loud clank. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow." She flinched, bringing her prong to her face.

"I understand," Surge sighed, thinking of how he just lost his only friend through this. "Look, maybe they'll let you go if I ask them. We won't have to see each other for a long time." Walking to the bed, he clambered on top of it and lied on top of it.

"Woah, hold up. What makes you think I hate you now?" Surge's eyes lit in surprise at her statement. _Uh oh, she's going into sassy mode._ "Just because I'm angry about this doesn't mean I never want to see you again."

"But you just made it clear I'm to blame."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to hold you against it." She walked over to him, nudging his head with hers. "Remember when I said we'll get through things together?" Surge nodded. "Well, we'll get through this together." He gave her a appreciative smile, and she grinned back. "So, what's the plan?"

He shook his head. "What?"

"What are we going to do, partner," she lied down on the bed next to him, and he thought for a moment.

"Well . . . I guess we could wait the day out until tomorrow; see if they come back," Surge offered his idea, and Circuit nodded reluctantly, sighing in response.

"Okay. One question: what do we do for the rest of the day," Circuit asked, her sarcasm kicking in.

"To be honest, I have no clue."

 **(* * *)**

"In the first time in my life, I now know the meaning of being bored," Surge admitted, getting a laugh from Circuit. They were each lying in their own bed, opposite from each other. "They could've at least given us something to do."

"At least they gave us something to eat," Circuit replied, and Surge had to agree with that.

"Yes, that whale was amazingly good, but it doesn't cure boredom."

Surge looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the day before. A day where he had the freedom to go where he wanted, and do whatever he wanted to. Now, it felt like he was being restricted from the rest of the tribe. Stuck in a palace room with his best friend. All they did after being locked in this room was talk, laugh, and look at each other. For Surge, it felt way better than being alone at his old home right now, alone until his mother got home.

 _Mother._ He felt his stomach twinge with guilt and sadness. Copper probably thought something tragic happened to him, or she knew Surge was here. He was hoping it was the second scenario. _I really hope I see you again._

"Surge?" Circuit's voice called from the other side of the room. It was low and calm, which meant she was getting tired. "I've been wondering something and can I ask you it?"

"Sure, there's really not much else to do." He looked at his tail prong, waiting for the question.

"Well, I'm not sure how to ask this, but . . . " She trailed off, but didn't respond for a long time.

"How to ask what?"

"Well, if we're just good friends or something-uh-else."

"I'm not following."

"Doyoulikeme?" She blurted out, but Surge heard her words loud of clear. He went silent for a moment, not sure how to respond to that question. "Well, it's fine if you want to stay friends. It's just that I've kind of had a crush on you, recently. Well, it's been a while."

"Well, I have a crush on you, too," Surge admitted. Circuit went silent this time. "I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"It seems like we're going to be together throughout the next few days, months, years, however long this takes. It's just that maybe we'll come together as a couple. Hopefully it'll be over before we know it." They both went silent for a moment. Surge felt his head buzz at Circuit's verbal thoughts of becoming mates. He didn't know what to say.

"Same," Surge agreed, but he already knew this wasn't going to end. The look he saw in the queen's eyes showed him all he needed to know. That was the queen would never let him out of her sight, with him being a Lightning Generation user and all. Sighing, he didn't want to ruin Circuit's moment of hope, and decided to close his eyes.

 _Maybe Circuit will be able to get out of this before it's too late._ Surge was determined to get her out of this new life he was going to live. He knew it wasn't fair to drag her into something she didn't want to be a part of.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure things out. Together," Circuit told her friend. He didn't know how to feel about the last word she said. It seemed like she wanted to be a part of this new journey. However, Surge knew it was wrong to let her in. His thoughts fought each other on the imaginary battlefield as he thought of what he should do.

 _Should I let her stay?_ Drifting to sleep, the question became lost in his mind. "Good night, Circuit."

"Good night, Surge. I love you."

He held that very phrase in his heart, especially the last three words. Surge didn't know what to think of them, but he couldn't worry about it right now. The only thing set on his mind was getting a good night's rest.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. However, I got a summer reading list, which means I might not be as active as before. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story, I will see you later.**

 **FuRy-Mike**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys . . . it's been a while since my last update. I know a few have stopped reading or lost interest, sorry about that. The reasoning is that my year is beginning a little crazy. Doing some after school activites or just doing other things to relax, I lost track of my writing. Those of you that keep supporting me, thanks, it keeps my thoughts joyful.**

 **Without anything else, let me begin the chapter.**

The light from the window blinded Surge out of his sleep. Blinking his eyes, he groaned as he rotated his head, looking at the room where he spent the last twenty-four hours of his life. He felt the soft fabric as he got off the bed. Looking over to his best friend, Surge saw how peaceful Circuit looked, but felt the guilt course through him.

It was his fault she was here. Instead of roaming around the village they lived in, she was stuck inside a room, speculating when she would ever get out. There was nothing for either of them to do, so all they could do was sit in the prison and wait. Their only activity was talking to each other, but it was unlikely she would want to have a conversation with him.

Sighing, he lay down on the floor and rested his head on the golden carpet. He stared aimlessly in front of him, going through his thoughts. Boredom began to take over as the minutes past by. Then he heard his best friend began to move. She rose up from her bed and looked at Surge's, seeing that her friend wasn't there.

"Surge?"

"Right here, Circuit," he called from the ground, and she looked down at him. "Good morning, even though none of this is going good." Circuit hopped down from her bed and walked over to him frowning.

"You can't be pessimistic about this Surge," she told him, rather sternly at that. "You got to stay positive in order to find a way out." She coiled her tail around his, and he looked up at her with a small smile. She looked around the room with a frown on her face. "Now maybe . . . we can break out through the windows!" She ran to the windows, looking at them. "See, that's the power of optimism!" She then whacked her tail against the glass, and result was not good. Her face contorted with pain as she clutched her tail. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Surge walked over to her, placing a wing over her. "It must be reinforced, maybe there's another way to get through there." Looking at the glass section of the wall, he noticed two small metal wedges on the bottom. Grabbing one with both his claws, he turned the small object, and it began to loosen up. "Like this, Circuit." She nodded and did the same with the other wedge. "Now all we need is to push up the window-"

"Going somewhere, dragonets?" The two young ElectroWings turned their heads to the doorway. There were two older dragons holding spears while another stood between the two. She had a silver strip running down her snout and back.

"Princess Mercury," Circuit breathed. Surge held his breath; he knew this wasn't good at all. Throughout the entire tribe, she was feared for her brutality against criminals and sometimes inoocent dragons, which she claimed were just for fun. She had a brother, Prince Ion, but he was rarely seen. The princess stared menacingly at the two, but more particularly, Surge.

"You shall address me as Queen Mercury," she growled, her guards now pointing their spears at them.

"Queen Tesla is dead?!" Surge blurted out. _Moron._ Mercury's eyes turned into slits as she gazed upon him.

"My dearest mother was going to use you as mere tool, slave to be more exact, to serve her." She began to walk closer, her guards following her pace. "But to do that would be too risky for the tribe. What if you were to use your power to massacre half the tribe, after being angered for being enslaved." Her teeth gleamed from the natural sunlight.

"But I will take action _now,_ starting by executing you and anyone close to you. I don't need rumors tearing this tribe in half in a civil war, now do I?"

Surge's mind exploded with fear. "Circuit, open the window, quick!" However, his friend was grabbed by one of the guards. Circuit shrieked and began to thrash around in the guard's grasp. "Let her go!" Anger began to seep into his heart.

"Who's going to make me?" The guard taunted Surge, and the dragonet looked over to him. He was holding Circuit in position where he could snap her neck in an instant. "It's either die at the same time, or you watch her die before you do."

"SURGE! HELP ME!" Circuit screamed as she continued to fight for survival. He felt his muscles pump with rage and he yelled. The mere five seconds of insanity that pursued felt much longer as he outstretched one of his claws. He aimed it towards the guard who held Circuit, and what followed was a bolt of purple lightning.

 _Purple, the hottest flame in the world._

He then followed by extending his two claws at the new Queen and her only remaining guard. They both wore an expression of pure terror, but he didn't let their fear stop him. Two more purple bolts came from his claws, one striking the guard in the chest, the other hitting Mercury's wing.

The five seconds ended, and he regained his consciousness. The next thing he knew, he was over by Circuit, and she was looking at him in awe.

"GUARDS!" The roar erupted from the new Queen. Surge knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the palace guard engulfed their position. Surge moved to the window and with a burst of strength, caused the window to pop out and fly a good distance from the massive building.

"Surge, how'd you-"

"There's no time," Surge told his friend. He didn't know how he quite did that, either, but he knew Circuit and himself needed to get somewhere safe. All of a sudden, he felt as if his body was a feather. "Run as fast as you can, we'll hide in the forest." He began to pump his arms and legs as bursts towards the vegetation.

"You're going too fast, Surge!" He looked back, seeing that Circuit wasn't able to keep up with his pace. An idea popped into his mind.

"Jump on my back!"

"What?" She stopped, standing there confused. "You won't be able to hold my weight. That's not a good idea!"

"Just trust me Circuit!" She was still reluctanted to do so. "Circuit, I'm sorry for this."

"Wha-ahhh!" Surge grabbed her by the torso and pushed her up into the air like a parent would do with their dragonet. She was in the air momentarily screaming her lungs out before landing on her friend's back. Then, Surge began sprinting towards the forest. His gaze narrowed on a dark tunnel big enough for just to the two of them. "How are you doing this, Surge!"

"I don't know, but I think it's from the lightning generation!" The two got to the vegetation faster than Surge thought. He stopped and let Circuit off his back, her eyes still shocked from what he did. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Circuit."

The dragoness looked at his confused. "What do you mean? That was awesome!" Then her excitement settled as she wrapped him into a hug. "Next time, just ask me first." Surge sat there, stunned at her gesture, and she just laughed at him.

"You don't freeze up when we're about to get killed by some insane queen, but when I give you a mere hug?" She went into a fit a giggles, which immediately died out when the sounds of roars echoed from the palace. "So, what now?"

Surge shrugged, his confidence from a moment ago was replaced with fear and worry. "I don't know . . . maybe hide until this all dies down? She won't hold a grudge for that long, right?"

"I doubt that," Circuit disagreed.

"But I thought you said to always stay optimistic."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think we can get through being hunted down by having optimism." She flicked her head to the forest. "Come on, let's get out here before they spot us." She began walking into the unknown part of the continent, and Surge followed suit. Today, he survived his first encounter with a new, but deadly queen.

Walking along, the damp ground was soft on his claws, followed by the waxy feeling of the newly fallen leaves. Branches from small trees sprouted in all directions.

"Is this really going to be our life now?" Surge wondered allowed.

"It's not crazy to say no now," Circuit said, her voice dripping with sadness. "It might be a while before we see anyone else again." They continued through the forest a little longer until Circuit stopped. Her tail thudded against Surge's chest, and he ceased his movement, too. "Right there." She pointed to a standing tree that had a dead one being supported by it's trunk. Vines sprouted across the two, making a partial roof from the sky. "Good place to rest."

"But what if we need somewhere to drink?" Surge asked her, recalling to survival speeches they went to every year. "The first thing to do is to find a safe water source, followed shelter, then food." Circuit looked back to him, frowning.

"I thought it was shelter, then water," Circuit interjected him, then shook her head. "Doesn't matter, we already found shelter, we can find water after we rest up for a bit." She moved underneath the natural made roof and laid down. His friend then gestured him over. "We'll need our strength for the-ow!"

Surge watched as she moved one of her claws to her shoulder. To his horror, there was a smash gash on her shoulder. "Circuit! Your shoulder! How did we not see that?" Worry began to fill his heart as he watched his friend groan in pain.

"I must have got it when that guard grabbed me. It's okay, Surge, I'm fine," Circuit assured him, trying to wave off the wound, but it seemed worse than she was letting on. "Let's just get some rest." She began to close her eyes, her wings covering the injury.

"You rest," Surge told her. "I'll go find something to make a bandage for you. I'll also find a safe water source."

"That's not neccessary Surge."

"That wound will get infected, Circuit. What's happens when you get ill. We are for sure dead if we make any contact with the rest of the tribe." Surge felt himself nudge her head affectionately. He twined his tail with hers. "You and I are going to be outcasts for some time, but we'll survive as long as we stay together." He planted a small kiss on her forehead. She froze up at his touch, and he gave a small smile. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Moving away from her, he got and began to walk around.

"I still think this is bad idea," Circuit retorted, but it became faint in Surge's ear. With his pronged tail, he scratched an "X" into the wood of the tree they were sheltered in. He set off in a random direction, scratching "X"s into the bark of each tree he passed.

As he moved further away from their resting spot, he felt bugs crawl across his scales. Birds chirped in the abandoned environment, free from buildings and society of the superior species, dragons. Leaves brushed past his body as Surge moved through the shrubbery.

About five minutes passed when he saw the perfect materials for making a bandage: large, dark green leaves on the lower level of the forest. "Perfect," he muttered under his breath. He walked to the source of the material and used his talons to slice the leaves off. Collecting the material by the bunch, he put the pile of the big shade leaves on the ground as he looked for his new objective: finding a water source. Making three notchs in the bark of the tree, he headed off in the same direction.

The sounds of crickets and the buzzing of flies kept Surge on edge. _They might be hunting us right now. Well, good thing we have a good hiding spot._ The thoughts of his friend being captured by the queen kept him on task. _Focus, you can be scared and execute something at the same time._ Suddenly, he heard the snap of a twig. He dove to the ground in instant, hearing another pair of talonsteps near him.

"Where do you think the little buggers are?" A voice called from the forestry. "They can't be that equipped to survive out there, can they?"

"Well they must be if they somehow escaped from the palace. Be careful around the Lightning generation dragonet, two of our comrades are already dead." The steps began to soften and get quieter. Surge began to process what the two dragons said. Two of his own tribe are already dead; they're dead because of him.

He held back the feeling of guilt as he began to crawl. Surge couldn't keep his mind off what they just said. Suddenly, his thoughts lingered to the dragons close to those guards. What if they had a lover, a mate, or children? What happens once they get this news? How will they feel towards him?

He felt his claws dig into the dirt. It was his fault that those two dragons were dead. It's because of him that someone close to them has to suffer through an event they had nothing to do with. He cut into the bark of a innocent tree, gouging it with the same mark as the rest.

He felt angry; he felt angry at himself the suffering he caused them. Closing his eyes, he persuaded himself to stay calm and finish what he needed to do. When the sounds of the two scouts vanished, he finally got up from the prone position and walked in silence for the rest of the way. Continuing onward, he heard the sound of faint splashing, and his heart burst with joy at the sound.

A river was up ahead, and all he needed to do was find it. He ran towards the source of the noise, and through the shrubbery, his eyes laid upon a magnificent sight. Not only was there was a small river, but there was also a great big waterfall looming over the enviroment. Light glimmered off the water, turning it into various colors of the rainbow. Surge's eyes were in a trance as he walked to the river.

He smiled as he made a notch into the bark in the nearest tree. "Now time to head back to Circuit. Circuit . . ." He lost his focus on the main mission, and panic began to insue his body. _What if she's in trouble and needs help?_ His arms and legs went into auto-pilot as he flew back towards their makeshift resting area. _Keep it slow; you can't help by getting yourself caught._ His run slowed into a jog, but he was still flying through the forest. He barely missed hitting a tree at one point.

 _Don't forget the leaves._ The thought appeaed when he past the area where he left the leaves. Grabbing as many as he could, Surge moved faster than ever to get back to Circuit. Surge then remembered that the dragoness was more than capable of defending herself, but it was immediately replaced in a simple question: for how long?

"Surge?" Her voice was very apparent, even through a couple trees. It took him a few moments to realize he was already back at their little camp. "Ancestors, you're moving fast. I mean, even though you already been through an exhausting morning." She then let out a soft groan, alarming him. "Don't worry, just aches from the wound." However, Circuit's face was telling a much different story.

"We need to check it, Circuit," he insisted, moving closer to her.

She let out a sigh. "Only because I'm out of energy." Circuit moved her wings out of the way, revealing the horrible looking wound. "See, it's fine."

"No, it's not," Surge interjected after seeing the wound for a few seconds. The blood around was dried out, and the scales surrounding the wound were a bright pink. Expanding the gap of the gash (with some groaning from Circuit), Surge saw the inside.

The first thing he saw was that the flesh closes to the scales was a nasty purple looking color. "It's infected Circuit." Taking one of the leaves, he wrapped it through her armpit. She shuddered uncomfortably from the touch of the leaf. "It's the best we can do for it right now, but we'll need some medecine in order to keep the infection from spreading."

"Let's hope it doesn't start spreading," she muttered, looking down at the dirt floor. "Thanks for doing this for me Surge." She nuzzled his neck as he sat down next to her.

"You would've done the same thing for me, Circuit," he assured her. "We're here for each other." She nodded in agreement. The two dragonets rested against each other, both looking past the trees and into the sky.

"How long do you think until this blows over?" Circuit asked him, and he pondered the same question. Unfortunately, their thought went unanswered.

There was silence, which was filled up by the various animals of the forest.

"Only the ancestors know now."

 **Hello readers, sorry for disappearing for a month, like I said in the beginning of the chapter. Hopefully I can get back on task. As of right now, my schedule is to mixed up for anything to be decided, yet. Anyways, I will hopefully see in the next chapter.**


End file.
